This application relates generally to systems and methods for storing and dispensing reagent beads for use in analyzing a sample.
Many types of chemical reactions, such as nucleic acid amplification reactions, are important for research, medical, and industrial applications. Such reactions are used in clinical and biological research, detection and monitoring of infectious diseases, detection of mutations, detection of cancer markers, environmental monitoring, genetic identification, detection of pathogens in biodefense applications, and the like, e.g., Schweitzer et al., Current Opinion in Biotechnology, 12: 21-27 (2001); Koch, Nature Reviews Drug Discovery, 3: 749-761 (2004). In particular, polymerase chain reactions (PCRs) have found applications in all of these areas, including applications for viral and bacterial detection, viral load monitoring, detection of rare and/or difficult-to-culture pathogens, rapid detection of bio-terror threats, detection of minimal residual disease in cancer patients, food pathogen testing, blood supply screening, and the like, e.g., Mackay, Clin. Microbiol. Infect., 10: 190-212 (2004); Bernard et al., Clinical Chemistry, 48: 1178-1185 (2002). In regard to PCR, key reasons for such widespread use are its speed and ease of use (typically performed within a few hours using standardized kits and relatively simple and low cost instruments), its sensitivity (often a few tens of copies of a target sequence in a sample can be detected), and its robustness (poor quality samples or preserved samples, such as forensic samples or fixed tissue samples are readily analyzed), Strachan and Read, Human Molecular Genetics 2 (John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1999).
Reagent beads carrying a reagent are commonly used to provide the reagent for analyzing samples including, for example, analysis by nucleic acid amplification reactions such as PCR. In addition to nucleic acid amplification reactions, reagent beads may be used in a wide variety of other chemical reaction/detection methods known in the art. Reagent beads are fragile and contain static charges that present static handling problems.